


Come and Get It

by zistysfosgerald



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Carl is eighteen years old, Daryl is thirty three years old, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Oops, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, They both dead, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is thirty three years old, and Carl is eighteen. </p><p>Daryl likes them younger, and Carl likes sex.</p><p>Lori and Rick Grimes are dead, and novnobody misses them.</p><p>Will on invinclude lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get It

Carl woke up with a splitting headache, and it was because of his crazy partying last night. His rent was due this week, and he hadn't had sex in about a month and a half.

He needed it, and he definitely was going to get it. One way or another. 

That's when he heard a knock on the door, and he knew he was about to get sex...


End file.
